SnowChild
by Little Lady Teresita
Summary: Una historia de una pareja anciana que recibe un regalo del cielo, una bella niña.


Advertencia! Fallece un personaje.

Basada en el teleplay escrito por Stephanie J. Madison para Historias de mi niñez en la historia del mismo nombre.

 _"Todo a Jesús por María, todo a María para Jesús"_ \- Marcelino Champagnat

* * *

En uno de los países de norte, conocidos por sus largos días nevados; en un pequeño pueblo rodeado de montañas vivían unos esposos ya ancianos. A pesar de que se amaban mucho no habían podido tener hijos.

Estos ancianos de cabellera blanca, solían pasar su tiempo sentados a ratos fuera de su casa para ver a los niños jugar en la nieve. Un día la anciana tuvo tantos deseos de tener un niño propio. Sin necesidad de palabras compartió ese deseo con su esposo. Juntos empezaron a reunir nieve y a darle forma redonda.

Hicieron tres esferas de nieve de diferente tamaño. Al terminar colocaron una sobre otra, quedando la más grande como base y la más pequeña en la cima.

El anciano miró el trabajo que habían hecho juntos. Un buen tamaño decidió, un poco arriba de su cintura. Faltaban unos detalles que su esposa inmediatamente remedio, buscando entre sus pertenencia en la casa. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba salió nuevamente con un pañuelo azul celeste que más tarde cubriría la cabeza del muñeco de nieve que habían hecho. Un par de cuentas de cristal azul que serían los ojos; pequeñas piedritas que formarían una tierna sonrisa; por ultimo una pequeña zanahoria haría de nariz. Algo faltaba, es cierto, algo para el frío. Un bello chal de lana bordado con flores de colores le cubrió.

Lo habían hecho juntos, se abrazaron y miraron con alegría aquel trabajo que habían realizado y se imaginaron su vida junto a esa pequeña niña de alegre sonrisa.

La noche se abría paso, apesadumbrados entraron a su hogar, pues su pequeña tendría que quedarse afuera. Esa noche El viento sopló y la niña respiró por primera vez. Este le susurró al oído que sus padres le esperaban. Presurosa fue a la casa con los primeros rayos de la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente para su sorpresa alguien llamaba a la puerta. Una pequeña de tez blanca como la nieve y brillantes ojos azules como gemas. Les llamaba mamá y papá, extrañados saltaron de la cama dispuestos a dejarla entrar en su hogar. La abrazaron y recibieron con alegría a la pequeña. El cielo había escuchado sus plegaría, lo sabían en su corazón.

La pequeña niña era tranquila y bien portada, ayudaba en las tareas de la casa. Acompañaba a su papá a juntar leña, bordaba junto a su mamá lejos del fogón cuando hacía mucho frío para salir a jugar según sus papas pues ella no parecía sentir las bajas temperaturas de la misma manera que los demás. Así mismo los ancianos notaron que rehuía del fuego, era natural se decían, pues su niña era de nieve.

La primavera llegó al pueblo reverdeciendo las colinas. Los niños salían de sus casas alegres, invitaba de puerta en puerta para salir a jugar. No dudaron en invitar a la nueva niña del pueblo. Ella pidió permiso a sus padres y ellos se lo concedieron con la condición de que no jugara con fuego. Aceptó, salió contenta a jugar de la mano de sus nuevos amigos.

Los niños jugaban y cantaban rondas infantiles. La pequeña niña de nieve recogía flores con otras niñas e hicieron coronas que se colocaban unas a otras.

Los niños hicieron una fogata para calentarse, traviesos como son, no tardaron en retarse a saltar sobre el fuego para probar su valor. Todos los niños se acercaron y animaban a realizar la proeza. Llego el turno de la niña de las nieves, presurosa se negó, no debía jugar con fuego. Pronto las porras se convirtieron en abucheos y uno que otro insulto del cobarde que se esconde en el anonimato.

Abrumada la niña se armo de valor y brinco las llamas. Se guardo silencio, ante su horror y asombro la pequeña niña de las nieves desapareció. En su lugar quedo una pequeña nubecilla, un suave viento se la llevo. Los niños la siguieron curiosos colina abajo, al poblado hasta ver que la nubecilla se posaba sobre la casa de los ancianos. Está dejo caer una suave lluvia; en el lugar donde caía una gota de lluvia brotaba una blanca flor. Era una despedida.

La tristeza de los ancianos que habían perdido a su pequeña, toco el corazón de los niños. Sintieron remordimiento y tristeza. Entonces se prometieron así mismos que ellos cuidarían a los ancianos en lugar de la dulce niña de las nieves.


End file.
